to your recklessness and pleasure
by SapphireOcean
Summary: ...I purely commit. [Aruani Smut Week 2015, Day 5. Complete.]


This is my submission for Aruani Smut Week, Day 5. "Talk dirty to me", aka the wild card, aka my chance to write, apparently, the most smut I've ever written and posted. Featuring pegging and femdom aka my top two kinks woop. Also featuring nervousDomme!Annie and naughtysub!Armin. This fic is set vaguely after/a sort of sequel to my other Aruani fic, Dare. Modern AU is my default SnK fic mode I guess.  
Title+summary taken from Nature of Inviting, by IAMX. Chris Corner and his music are sex personified and I'm just going to leave it at that.

* * *

Summer had finally arrived, bringing with it the chance for Annie to do a very important task: catch up on her manga to-read list. At the moment she wasn't doing that; she was rereading her Noragami collection for the fifth time, impatient for the latest volume.

Her phone pinged when she was in the middle of the third volume. She grabbed for it with her free hand and glanced at it. A text from Armin.

 _hey I gotta ask you something, bad time?_

 _12 pages to end of chapter, 1 sec_

She put the phone down, then returned to reading. Her phone buzzed again seconds later, but she waited until she finished the chapter to look. The message made her rush to reply.

 _I don't want to interrupt your manga time ;) later_

 _wait_

 _I'm done ask me_

 _what's up_

When his response arrived two minutes later, she let out a relieved breath. Then she chuckled, shaking her head at her anxiety; Armin wasn't the type to forget a question he had about anything, even days later.

 _Haha ok. um I wanted to ask…_

 _no. TELL you._

 _that collar you got a while back. I know you said it was just a joke, but_

 _I wanna wear it and do… something. With you._

Annie had never felt more grateful for the "now typing" ellipsis on her phone. The burst of anxiety from possibly leaving Armin in the lurch had returned, more powerful and lingering. "What are you thinking, Armin?" she whispered to the screen.

 _This weekend, ok?_

Three days. Their minimum notice.

 _I won't say any more, wanna surprise you_

The blushing emoji made Annie smile even though her heart was beating a mile a minute. But…

"No, you're not getting away that easily. I need something," she muttered as she composed a reply.

 _give me a hint pls_

 _like_

 _Is this a safeword kinda thing or_

 _We always have a safeword ;D_

 _u know what I mean Armin dammit_

 _LOL yes yes_

 _It might be smthn 1 of us actually uses the safeword for, yes. We can talk then if we need_

 _NO KNIVES or I won't do it_

 _of course. wouldn't spring that on you_

 _Ah! Heeerrree is a hint:_

 _That thing you have wanted to try with me_

 _I've been… practicing. And I'm finally ready_

 _And VERY willing. ;D_

Annie had to stop and think for about half a minute before she realized. Red engulfed her face.

"Fuck."

 _really. really?_

 _u know being this vague is a bad idea dont do it again but_

 _f u ck i get it_

The reply was an emoji explosion, then:

 _YES REALLY_

 _I promise! I know I shouldve called but i,_

 _Text is better for this for me im sorry ._._

 _Sooooo it's ok w you?_

She took a long, deep breath, and typed.

 _yes. it is_

 _looking forward to it but goddamn it i_

A voice clip came in midsentence. Annie sighed and opened it.

"Annie, trust me. Okay?"

"Okay, Armin."

 _YAY_

 _ILY :D_

 _chuu_

On Saturday, an hour before she was to meet Armin back at their apartment, she received a text.

 _You might want to take a pic before we start._

Despite the hints she had gotten over the last two days, she was only marginally closer to knowing what to expect. Their face-to-face interactions were as natural as always, even with the undercurrent of tension (at least for Annie) toward the weekend. He had stipulated that any talk of the weekend be confined to text, but when they were together he made sure to reassure her.

She _did_ trust him. They wouldn't have gotten to where they were in their relationship without trust. And yet now that Armin was ready to try what Annie had wanted to try for a long while, part of her wanted to run away.

But a barrage of images filled her mind as she read that message, all of them too intoxicating for her to risk missing them. She also knew, deep down, that she wasn't going to back out and ruin whatever surprise Armin had in store.

Taking a swim at the pool (a fifteen-minute walk from their apartment building) killed time and dispelled some of her nervous energy. After a meticulous shower, she felt much better, and eager to see Armin. Her hair dried on the walk back, and in the elevator to the third floor, she pulled a comb and lipstick out of her purse and did some last-minute primping. Finally, after a final look in the hallway mirror, she unlocked the door to their apartment and stepped inside.

"I'm home," she called, dropping her purse on the coffee table. Silence answered.

She looked around. The glare of the sunset from the living room window was muted by half-closed blinds. Nothing seemed out of sorts. Then she realized, rolling her eyes at herself, that Armin had to be in the bedroom. With a fortifying breath, she crossed the room to the ajar bedroom door and gently pushed it open.

"I'm ho– _oh_."

"Welcome home, Mistress."

The sight that greeted her almost made her weak-kneed.

In the glow of the bedside lamps, Armin lay sprawled on the bed, wearing Annie's favorite fishnet top and a pair of black boxers. A leather collar surrounded his neck.

She had the presence of mind to fumble for the door and shut it; otherwise, she stood frozen. Slack-jawed and staring, she watched him rise from the bed and _saunter_ to her, one hand fingering the collar. His eyes held warmth and purpose as he brought his other hand to her shoulder, leaned just close enough to whisper into her ear.

"Does Mistress approve?"

She barely stifled a moan. A rush of wet dampened her panties.

He pulled back, looking at her from beneath lowered lashes.

"Mistress most definitely approves," she breathed. Taking his chin in her hand, she tilted his face to meet her eyes. A moment of silence stretched between them in the crackling warm air.

Annie licked her suddenly dry lips. Armin's eyes were a shade of blue she'd never seen before, stormy and deep.

She plucked words from her brain one by one, constructing a slow sentence.

"May I get a kiss from... my pet?"

The smile on his face took her breath away.

Before she could blink he had her pinned to the door with his hands on her shoulders, his lips landing hard against hers.

She huffed out a laughing breath against his mouth and tangled both hands in his hair. His hands moved to her waist, sliding her tank top up to her chest. A growl rose in her throat, and she nipped none too gently at Armin's lips; the action drew a small gasp from him and let her tongue into his mouth. He responded fervently, sliding his tongue along hers in a way that almost made her legs give out… until she felt his hands fussing with the clasp of her bra.

She made a quick decision. Dropping her hands to his shoulders, she grasped him and then turned, pinning him to the bedroom door with a thump and breaking their kiss.

Armin had sent her one last text, when she was walking to their apartment.

 _If you feel like doing something, just do it._

She took a few moments to search his face. He showed no discomfort, but...

"What is it… Mistress?" he murmured.

A smile slipped onto her face for a second before she made her expression stern. "Have I…" Her voice cracked; she quietly cleared her throat. "Have I given you permission to undress me, pet?"

"No, Mistress," he said, bowing his head. He withdrew his arms from around her back.

"I think my pet should be undressed first." As she spoke, she brought one hand down to his boxers and squeezed.

He groaned, not quite stopping from thrusting into her touch. "Y-Yes, Mistress."

"Good boy. Lovely boy…" Her lips glanced off his neck. She took her hand away and pulled back. "Let's go to bed,"she said, easing her fingertips under the collar and tugging; she managed to a hide smile at how fast his face turned red.

"Sit," she said when they reached the bedside, and sat next to him once he had, taking one of her hands in his as he did.

"Mistress, what should we do now?" he asked, innocent as could be, despite his flushed face.

"I think we should get that pretty top off of you first," she said, grabbing the edge of the top and slowly pulling up. "Arms up."

He raised his arm straight above his head as she carefully rolled the fishnet top up and inside out. She paused to stand, then pulled it past his arms and off. "Still fond of Mistress's clothes, I see," she said, as she turned the top right side out and laid it gently aside. "Naughty pet."

His lips quirked. "Mistress has such glorious taste in clothing. It's terribly hard to resist."

"Hmm…" She looked pointedly at the bulge in his boxers. "That's not the only thing that's hard." A grin broke out on her face and she put a hand over her mouth, turning away; Armin flopped back on the bed with an arm over his face, laughing openly.

"Oh my god," she muttered, giggles sneaking out. "That was awful."

Annie regained her composure first. She climbed onto the bed behind Armin and grabbed for his sides, pushing him onto his back.

"I'm sorry, Mistress, I can't- that was too-" He kept laughing, wiping at his watering eyes.

"It's all right, pet," she said. Then she put her hand down his boxers and took hold of his cock.

"Haah!" He gave a yelp that as into a moan as she stroked him once and withdrew her hand. "A-Ann–"

"I had to stop you somehow," she murmured, smiling softly.

"Effective maneuver," he said, breathing a little heavier than before.

She toyed with the waistline of his boxers. "You'd like these off, wouldn't you."

" _Please_ , Mistress!"

"Why don't you do it?"

He laughed shakily, then rolled to one side and sat up, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed to stand. With both hands, he pushed his boxers down to his ankles and kicked them aside. He turned to her, hands on his hips and a smirk on his face. "Does Mistress ap-"

"Shut up and come here," she said, grabbing for his wrist.

He fell into her lap, and together they landed on the bed in a tangle, kissing madly.

When his cock brushed against her leg, he pulled away to gasp. "Annie– ah, Mistress, I need to…"

She moved out from under him, letting him roll onto his side next to her.

"Gotta calm down a bit," he said, still panting.

Annie nodded, gazing at him fondly. "While you rest, shall I prepare your…" She paused, searching for the right word. "…reward?"

For a moment he was a rabbit caught in the headlights. Then the tension left his body and he went limp against the sheets. She watched in awe as his eyes changed, the pupils nearly eclipsing the irises.

"Oh, god, yes." He closed his eyes as a shiver ran through him, and seeing his cock twitch made Annie painfully aware of her now-soaked panties.

"Armin," she said as she sat up, "watch me."

He opened his eyes and looked at her as she took off her jean shorts, pulled off her tank top. She turned to face him in her bra and panties. "Do you approve, pet?" she asked, lips curving into a smile.

He smiled back, stretching an arm across the bed toward her. "I want to see everything."

"Patience," she replied, wagging a finger at him. "You'll see soon enough." She traipsed over to the bureau and opened the bottom drawer, examining the items inside. Taking what she needed, she glanced over her shoulder at him and said, "When you've calmed down, get yourself ready for me."

She went into the bathroom quickly and shut the door, before she could hear anything he said in response.

Her heart was beating so fast that it made it hard for her to breathe. Staring down at the mess of straps and the dildo she carried, she felt both panic and lust swirling inside her. She balanced everything carefully on the side of the tub, grabbed a glass off the sink and got several drinks of water. Then she stared at herself in the mirror and made herself breathe slowly, deeply, repeatedly.

"Armin wants this," she said to her reflection. "So do I. Shit…" She groaned, only half in agony, and hid her face in her hands. "I can't believe it's actually happening." When she looked in the mirror again, she was smiling. Giving a sigh, she splashed water on her face and neck.

"Okay. Time to get going."

She came out of the bathroom sooner than she had expected, naked except for the strap-on, its straps surrounding her waist and thighs; trying it on many times before had paid off, she thought. That was the last coherent thought she had before the sight of Armin took over everything.

"I'm here, pet," she said, when she could find words. "Don't open your eyes yet. Let me just look at you."

Armin could only whimper in response. Knees bent, feet digging into the mattress, he had raised his ass off the bed, enough for her to see two fingers of his right hand, moving deeply in and out of his hole.

"Such a good pet, opening yourself up for me," Annie murmured, voice gone dark and husky. "I wish you could see how beautiful you are." She stepped to the end of the bed and reached a hand out to touch his knee. He gasped, eyes flying open, his body stilling instantly as he took in the sight of her.

She had yet to get used to the way he looked at her body- clothed or naked- with such unabashed admiration. Now Annie imagined she could feel his gaze like a physical touch, the heat in his eyes raking over her skin, warming every inch of her. Even the cock strapped around her seemed warmer as she ran her other hand along its length. She liked how she looked in it, but she liked even more how Armin was making her _feel_ in it.

A smirk grew on her face at the words coming to her mind. "Look at you. Staring at me, still with your fingers up your ass."

His face flamed red, and he pulled his fingers away, stammering an apology as she kept talking.

"No, no, don't apologize. You can't help it," she said. She climbed onto the bed, easing toward him, conscious of the weight on her hips, the pressure against her cunt. "You're so desperate for me to take your pretty ass, you can't keep from fucking yourself. Isn't that right, my slutty little pet?"

The last three words slid slowly from her tongue while she trailed her hand across his chest, tweaking a nipple. He whined her name, pretense forgotten.

"What was that?" she said, pinching his other nipple sharply.

"Mistress," he yelped, automatically arching toward her.

"Masochistic _and_ slutty." She ran her hand down his arm, ghosting over his slick hand. "And yet you've been good. You haven't touched your needy prick once."

He shook his head. "No. I– I wanted to wait for you. You're the only one who can make me come, Mistress!"

A moan escaped her as his words made her cunt clench around nothing. "Oh, I'll make you come," she breathed. "I'll make you scream for me."

He groaned. "Mistress, please…" Taking the bottle of lubricant next to him, he took hold of her wrist with his other hand and pressed it into her palm. "Start slowly."

"Of course, dear pet." She bent down to kiss him, then whispered against his lips, "I'll never hurt you unless you ask me to."

A laugh shook out of him before he kissed her back.

"Remember to breathe," she told him. She popped the cap on the lube, pouring it generously over the dildo, then rubbed it in. A shiver hit her at the ghost of a sensation tingled on her clit.

"You've done so well preparing that lovely ass of yours– lift up for me– but let me make sure…" She coated her fingers in the lube next, positioning them at his entrance.

"I always want your fingers too, Mistress," Armin said, giving her a cheeky smile that faded as soon as pressing himself onto her fingers with a moan.

"You little slut!" Her ease with the words surprised her as much as his boldness. "Well, your ass is mine, so you'll get them even if you don't need them," she said, and winked.

" _Yes_ , Mistress..." He wiggled further onto her fingers, gasping out softly when this earned him a slap on one ass cheek.

"Settle down, slu– pet." She bit her lip, at a loss to pick a word.

"Call me whatever you want, Mistress. I'm yours."

"That's right. You _are_ mine. And I'm yours. I don't want any pet except you." As she spoke, she removed her fingers and shifted to position her toy cock against his hole. "Be a good pet and spread for me, now."

He hooked one hand around each of his legs and pulled them wide.

"Ready?"

"So ready, please just go…"

They both drew in a breath as she slowly, carefully pushed the slender toy into him.

Armin's exhale was one long moan. "Oh, god, Annie…!"

She didn't breathe out until she was buried fully inside of him. "I've wanted this for so fucking long." Her voice, an outright growl, shocked and aroused her at once.

"I've wanted to _let_ you for so long," he answered around a whimper, staring at her with glassy eyes.

She pulled out as slowly as she'd entered, then thrust forward. He cried out, pushing back against her. She did it again; he made the same noise.

"I'm going to really fuck you now," she choked out, the need and lust in her veins too much to bear.

He made a sound somewhere between a sob and a laugh as she placed her hands on his hips. Then he nodded, and she began to search for a rhythm.

She moved slowly but steadily. There was so much to pay attention to- Armin's face, the near-constant sounds he was making, how she felt driving into him. The harness rubbed against her cunt with every forward movement, but the friction was nowhere near enough. It didn't matter, though, not when she was so intent on finding all the ways she could to make him squirm underneath her.

Sliding sharply up to the hilt, she knew she'd hit his prostate when he shouted, bucking against her.

"Aah, that's the spot, is it," she said in between breaths, while he moaned and pleaded for more. His cock was throbbing rhythmically now, brushing against his stomach and dripping wet onto the skin.

"Oh, Annie, yes, god– _fuck!"_

He let go of his legs only to place them over her shoulders, drawing them tight around her. A delirious moan flowed from him at the change in angle.

"That's it, pet," she said, hands tightening on his hips as she picked up speed and strength. "I can fuck you wide open now..."

He was making sounds she'd never heard him make before, tears leaking from his screwed-shut eyes, gasping and sobbing and- as she hit his prostate a third time- an outright scream.

She couldn't stop, even if she'd wanted to. Her heart felt ready to burst, her lungs ached, her cunt burned. "I'm gonna make you come so hard," she snarled, "you won't forget I _own_ you."

Armin clung to the sheets for dear life, hands twisting into the fabric. He gasped with every thrust, now meeting her each time. And then his words came back, a sign that he was close to the edge.

"Don't stop, oh fuck don't _stop,_ I'm– I'm gonna–!"

He ground desperately against her let and out one more scream as he came, white streaming from his cock, spattering his stomach and chest. Her name fell off his lips over and over in an ecstatic sob, and Annie kept moving until everything left him, until whimpers of protest rose from his throat at the friction.

She withdrew with deliberate slowness, getting one last moan out of him. And then she sat and watched him get his breath back, as she tried to do the same.

She moved aside and began removing the harness once his breathing had slowed. She'd just about succeeded when he spoke.

"Mistress," he said, voice hoarse. "What do you want me to do for you?"

Though she had recovered some oxygen and wits, Annie was nearly drowning in lust and the need for release. She spoke before she thought. "I want to sit on your face."

As soon as she said it, she wanted to hide under the bed. She stared at him, mortified, as he stared back with shock adorning his face. But seconds later his expression changed into one so full of desire that she could have come from that alone.

"Oh, _fuck_ yes," he said. "Come here."

"What?" she croaked. "I– you can't just– what if you–"

"Come here," he said, gesturing insistently. When she crawled over to him, he took her hand. "This is what we'll do." He grabbed a pillow with his free hand and shoved it behind him, then slid back to the headboard. "So I won't be totally flat. See? And..." He placed a hand on her thigh and squeezed hard. "That'll be my signal if I need air. You'll hold onto the headboard so you can lift up when you want to. Okay?"

She swallowed. Blinked. Then, ever so slowly, she nodded. "Okay," she whispered. "Okay."

She placed her legs on either side of his torso, then inched her way up until her cunt was in front of his face.

His other hand came to rest on her hip. "God, you're soaked," he said softly, smiling at her shiver from the warmth of his breath. Then he looked up at her and said, "Please allow me to service you, Mistress."

Placing her hands on the headboard, taking a deep breath, she lifted up and sank down in one smooth, swift motion. A wave of obscenities burst from her mouth at the first laps of his tongue against her, and it took all her effort not to grind down onto his face. Still, her thighs tightened moan he made in response rolled over her cunt, and she moaned back, lifting away, the sensation too much. "I can't-!"

Before she could draw another breath he'd pushed three fingers into her, probing. "Fucking hell, Armin," she cried as he found her g-spot and pressed in, rubbing hand on her hip was firm, too, pulling her back down but not as close. He shifted underneath her, sitting up slightly.

"I want everything," he said, fingers still working her, going deeper. "Give it to me." He leaned forward, until his mouth surrounded her clit, and then it was all lips and tongue and–

 _"Armin!"_

Fire raced up her spine and spilled from her cunt, every nerve and muscle shook, relief filled her veins, and with a hoarse shout, Annie pulled away and off of him, collapsing by his side as her cunt clenched and sparks flew through her bloodstream.

When she could open her eyes, minutes or hours later, she saw him watching her, a blissful smile on his damp face.

"Thank you," he said, reaching to stroke her hair. "Thank you so much."

Without a word, she groped for a hand towel in the bedside table and began cleaning his face. He giggled and pushed her hand away, telling her not to worry.

"You may not mind," she said, red-faced, "but I do." She finished with his face and got another towel to wipe down his chest and stomach with soft strokes. "I just want to do a little..."

Satisfied, she folded the towels together and dropped them onto the she finagled the sheets from beneath her and crawled under. "You too. Warm me up."

Armin joined her under the covers and promptly wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling into her neck. "That was wonderful, Annie," he whispered, smiling against her skin.

"Thank you for letting me do it," she whispered back, lacing her arms around his neck. She paused, noticing the collar still around his neck. "Don't you want this off? And I didn't take a picture," she said, blinking.

"Oh, that's okay," he said with a sleepy laugh. "I'll remind you next time. I don't mind the collar. Right now I just want to sleep with you."

She smiled. "So we can do this again. I'd really like that."

"Me too. A lot."

She closed her eyes and tucked him closer to her. The sound of his breathing lulled her to sleep.


End file.
